Vampires and Valkyries
by IWantALLtheIceCreamFlavours
Summary: Odette Ivanjilinah Envy Neveah- Miko Valencia is a vampire Valkyrie. She can control air, earth, fire, water, and nuclear weapons except she can only control one of these each day and she never knows which one it will be. If she summons enough strength to
1. Chapter 1

Odette Ivanjilinah Envy Neveah- Miko Valencia is a vampire Valkyrie. She can control air, earth, fire, water, and nuclear weapons except she can only control one of these each day and she never knows which one it will be. If she summons enough strength to use two powers at once, she gets a whole new power, and she won't know what that is either. Her powers rule her life. She escaped from her hope in Norseway after a brutal atack and is now lost far, far away, and is saved by a mysterious stranger, and wakes up in Hogwarts… Who saved her? What will happen once she wakes up? And who, in Hogwarts, already knows all about her, when she was trying so hard to escape her painful past?

A/N: Ok, so all u need to kno so far is that her nickname is Ivan, but its pronounced Ee-vaahn, so emphasise on the a sound like in French .ok, coo,, bye bye and leave a review for me!

She slipped on her empire waist gown bodice-corset, which was bursting of red, luxurious lace and the rim of the skirt crispingly stroked the ground and made her appear like she was floating like a white dove on a white cloud. It hang gently around her tiny waist, just showing how delicate and twig like it was, almost as if you could even snap it cleanly, life a wafer. The piles of lace, even though it was full of volume still clung tightly around her swelling bust, making her chest swell underneath the crimson gown, threatening to escape its scarlet clutches of fashionable Ancient Aztec lace. Just the right around of cleavage popping from the cascading V neck made her look like an angel. Caramel bronze coloured hair with strawberry blonde highlights and blonde tipped tresses was in fat encircling ringlets, cascading like a dazzling waterfall down her long, slender dancer's legs, which made her stand at a willowy 5"8 and 110 pounds respectively. It contrasted violently and beautifully with her ice skin. She glared dejectedly at herself in the ceiling mirror rimmed with gold dragons, and stared at her own voluminous caramelicious eyes. Looking into those eyes was like sinking into a pot of honey.

"Why does it have to be this way?" she shrieked and the glass broke as her vioce resonated. And then she hurled her perfume bottle and the glass broke again. Then she put on her 7 inch diamond heels made of rubies and gold in the soles and lay herself tenderly on the double bed four poster circle shaped to go to sleep in her lonely bed with no one there beside her to console her or dry her cheerless and gloomy tears of the worst loneliness ever. She sobbed so much, from her round, angular elf-like eyes. It was almost as if she could fill a whole well with her tears, and drink from it every day because that water was what she needed to live, and then cry out the tears and the years all over again and again.

Then she began to dream, of her icy wilderness home back in Norseway…

"_Maiden Ivanjalinah!" shouted her cruel and tempestuous temple-guardian. "You are not to run feral in this locality! You must preserve your lady like equanimity and serve the king as a queen one day!"_

_Ivan tittered crustily at her educator. He was a tall, built man who always conceitedly carried his enchanted staff around and wore his dishevelled chocolate hair over his eyes and grinned in a sweet way, but only when he was cheerful. _

_Now, he wasn't. _

"_I'm just playing Fjord, who cannot do such in such a lonely blizzard place like this? Besides, my father wouldn't know what I'm doing here, he wouldn't care!"_

_She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling like spectacular sparkly stardust. And continued to scuttle about the field in her short leather and metal armour skirt and midriff armour top, revealing her chiselled belly with that sexy line going down the middle and her teensy weensy waist that made her look so feminine and tantalizing. She clamoured about with those long tan dancers legs in those knee high fur and leather Viking boots and held on to the helmet with horns as she jumped around further, her large, ringletty caramel hair dancing sexily and seductively in the blustery weather._

_Then he erected his staff at her and out come a hygienic and sparkly white magic that hit the playful Ivan right in her petite, delicate middle. The magic in her teacher's staff was wild magic, a very powerful type that when it hit you, it penetrated deep inside your soul and got stuck inside your body, and darted around, unwilling to escape!_

_She fell deep into the snow. It felt cool and fluffy against her cheek._

_She was on the ground, her willowy and slight figure seeping deeply into the snow, like the sharpened end of an axe cutting swiftly into a newborn lam. Her alluring caramel hair splayed out all around in a huge circle. her snowy ice skin blending in almost with the snow she lay on. Paralysed, unable to move, her body frozen, she yelled out to her trusting and kind teacher Fjord._

"_Help me up! I don't want to be trapped in this icy snow!"_

_She had attitude in her voice, and she used it and it worked on Fjord all the time. She could hear his feet coming towards her across the snowfall._

"_Come on, use your staff! Your magic had paralysed me and you know you shouldn't be using it on me anyways! So you like really have to get me out of here" _

_He came closer. And all of a sudden, he knelt down beside her, and picked up a pile of snow, and placed it strongly over her face. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" she said through the snow. "Stop it!" her voice got tinier and her delicate rose-pink mouth could talk no more._

_He kept shovelling snow on her face until all she could see was an icy blue white. She was still paralysed And all of a sudden she felt Fjord sit on top of her waist. He was weighty and naked and she couldn't breath, because of all the powerful weight put on her undersized waist. All of a sudden he began to unbuckle her armour leather top and her leather skirt. Then he brutally wiped the snow that was covering her mouth and kissed her ferociously on the mouth digging his face and his teeth in, making sure it hurt Ivan._

"_From now on your gonna do what I say when I tell you! Theres no way you will ever disobey me again, you hear Odette Miko Ivanjilinah Envy Neveah- Valencia?"_

_She hates it when people used her full name. She never said it out loud herself._

_She sobbed painfully at what he said, and it hurt even more to sob because he as pressing harder on her frail body._

"_Keep sobbing. It only makes this easier, bitch!" _

_He began to heave his body against hers, and she suddenly felt this horrible pain…_

"_Suck it up. Go cry to daddy!"_

All of a sudden she awoke savagely from her sleep. She placed her hand on her check, and another on her painful small waist and her face was icy, full of wet tears of shame, self hate, and regret and loss of self.

The top part of her lace dress was a little undone, and her skirt was lifted up to her willowy thighs.

"Even in my dreams I am haunted by it all!" she wailed loudly to herself. She ran to the window. The highest window of the tower. And stood up on the ledge, her face facing the interrogative moon. It's laughing face ridiculing her in all her terrible shame. She stood on the ledge, and leant over, slowly hoping gravity would do its business for her…

Harry was flying his Dart (the new broom of the season sent by Sirius in sixth year). He was doing back flips and twirls and he was prancing happily in the air away from Hogwarts. He was getting sick of it, with its teachers and classes. He wanted freedom, so he grabbed his Dart, flew out of those grounds and here he was, somewhere over some snowy lands. He didn't know where, and he didn't even care, because the wind was flipping gallantly through his hair and this was a moment he couldn't bare share with anyone. He lifted his arms out to the sides and closed his eyes, like when he was riding Buckbeake. All of a sudden, he heared a beautiful voice of a girl in the distance, sobbing, crying. He was a brilliant flash of red in the window of a tower, and was entranced by it, and like a dart to a dartboard, a bull to a red cloth, he valiantly darted his broom in that direction.

Ivan stood on the edge. The tips of her razor-sharp heels edging edgily closer to the edge of the sill.

Should I do it?

Shoud I end it?

No one would care! My father wouldn't care! That cruel Fjord would laugh! Let him have his eternal happiness!

I just wan to die!"

She drew her dagger, that she had getten from the caves of Norseway made by dwarves. It was a brilliant silver dagger encrusted with rubies and silver letters that didn't say anything, they were just letters. She then grabbed it in a great fist and in a fit, she dug the tip into her wrist, and slashed sideways, over and over and over and over. She then got to work on the other arm, slashing side ways over and over and over until the blood was dripping down her voluminous crimson lace gown down to her ankles it dripped. Then, in a sudden dash, she lifted the knife high the air to the knife sky. Glaring at the moon, as if it were a person, she aimed the dagger at her neck, and sliced a deep cut against her protruding chest that represented self hate and despair of the soul. She gasped a tiny, baby like gasp, suddenly, realising that she wanted to kill herself over and over, but didn't want to die. She would never be able to kill herself again once she was dead. She saw black fading over into her vision, and knew no more after that.

Harry was flying closer and closer and he saw the lady in red falling, with red specks of her blood behind her! She was bleeding!

"I have no choice!" He yelled definitely.

"I must safe her life!"

He flew over and caught her several feet from the ground, his strong Quiddich toned arm grasping itself strongly around her brittle waist like a jungle vine tapering around a lean tree deep in the amazon.

Without a moments hesitation, he suddenly stared at the bundle of red flowing lace he had saved from death in his arm. What a beautiful fair, moonlit face she had! Those crimson stained lips, parting ever so gently in the moonlight, her flowing hair, enveloping them both, gently in the breeze like a veil. It smelled astonishing. He grabbed a handful and stroked it against his face. He could smell many wonderful things. He glared at her swan like neck and at her chest, which was going up and down very very slowly. And then he saw the blood. The blood! He had to fly to the hospital wing on his Dart this second to save this mysterious strangers life before it was too late!

A/N: That took me ages! Im so glad im dun with it! Few! So, .r for mee! Thanx! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-_

The commotion of Madame Promfeys shrieks, medicine bottles clamouring and the preparation of a bed for the mysterious and beautiful stranger was over. Harry was now sitting by her bedside, watching her scarred chest rise and fall, as if he was worried it would soon stop. The sickeningly sweet scent of the bright yellow ointment Pomfrey had used was srongly cluding his better judgement at the time, because he was supposed to be in bed sleeping so he had mental alertness for the very important potions test he next day. He was fully aware of this fact, but he didn't care about it. The girl… she was enchanting! Who was she? Why did she throw herself off the building?

He picked up her ruby slippers and examined them… They were so pretty but not appropriate enough for the maidens perfect feet. And her dress, hanging ever so gently gracefully on the hanger by the bed…

Dawn…

Ivan opened her eyes, and watched blurriness slowly turn into to something clear. She had no idea where she was. She didn't even assume she was dreaming or that this was heaven or hell… She didn't think at all! And then she saw a strikingly handsome boy sitting by her bed with exotic green eyes, messy brown hair swiftly hanging over those eyes and a scar, a lightening shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

" Hello, are you okay, who are you?" he stammered, a little shy and embarrassed.

"Im Odette Ivanjilinah Envy Neveah- Miko Valencia and im a vampire valkyrie."

She stated firmly.

"Are you part Veela?" he asked curiously.

"Im half Veela" she said and they stared at each other, they're eyes meeting in an entrancing gaze.

She was just about to ask his name when…

"Harry!" a shrill voice said.

A podgy girl with red hair and freckles clamoured into the wing. She was a mere 5 foot 3 with over watery blue eyes and a scowl that meagrely played on the sides of her mouth.

"Yes, Giny?"

"Whose this? I demand to know why you are here and not with me! I dint understand how you could possibly do such a thing!" she wailed. It was one of those wails whose voice was crackly but full of choking sobs. A most annoying voice too.

"Ginny!" he screamed deeply.

He ran after her as she fled he room ou the door, but before he put his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated…

"You know, forget about her, I want to be with you!" He said, not knowing why he felt such a connection to Odette Ivanjilinah Envy Neveah- Miko Valencia, a girl whose name he has just learnt. She was also part Valkyrie part vela part vampire.

"I think we should go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast!" Harry said.

"Why not? I haven't eaten for ages!" said Ivan happily.

He helped her as she slipped out of her hospital bed, still weak from last night's experience. He held her long fingered hand and held his arm around her fragile middle as they walked to the great hall.

While they were walking, people in the hallways gasped at Ivan's beauty. Although she bled so much and was still healing from the scars she still looked amazing, ven in her ratty hospital gown, whose light colour was nothing compared to the lightness and purity of her skin.

She was by far taller than a lot of the girls there. This is a trait she inherited from her Valkyrie genetics, because all Valkyrie's are traditionally tall women.

They sat down on Gryffindor;s table, and they began to eat. Ivan had some great foods that she had never eaten before! Marmalde on toast, some scrambled eggs and a bowl of Coco Pops filled her up and satisfied her.

Harry spread the marmalade on her toast and poured her tea for her, which was very sweet of him.

"So where did you come from?" Harry asked.

The memories bought tears to Ivan's eyes but she blinked them down and decided to tell him.

" There's this land called Norseway. I was born there to my mother who was a Valkyrie, and was converted to a vampire at age 12. I was studying all these different types of fighting, from the perspective of Valkyires and vampires, so I could be extra strong in battles."

"Why did you want to die last night?"

He asked.

She said "I… I… something happened. I don't know… I can't…"

The memories were all too much for her.

She ran away as fast as she could from the great hall, her long golden hair dancing behind her.

"Ivan!" Harry shouted. "Wait!"

He bolted after her.

He found her in the Divination Tower, choking on her own sobs. He knew she needed help. So he came over to her and sat with her while she cried and cried.

"Im sorry I asked, I knew I shouldn't have, whatever happened to you must have been awful!"

"I cant tell you… Its so hard. But I can show you…" she said.

They climbed a little further up the stairs into the divination room. She sat at crystal bowl with harry on the other side.

"Ok, we have to hold hands around it, close our eyes, and this way Ill be able to show you…"

She held out her hands and he gently cradled them in his around the ball. She felt a little more comfortable…

They closed their eyes, and waited for the visions to come to life…

"_Keep sobbing. It only makes this easier, bitch!" _

Harry heard.

He saw this hideous ape like man with a creepy grin and crooked grin and yellow on top of Ivan, raping her.

"_Stop it, it hur-"_

Her wails were cut off by him pressing her face down into the snow.

He continued to heave his body against hers, making sure he was pushing harder and making it as painful as possible, smiling at his job well done.

Her voice was frail and could scream little more

"_Suck it up. Go cry to daddy!"_

An anger had arisen in Harry that he had never felt before. All he wanted to do was torture this man and protect Ivan as much as he could

All of a sudden, the crystal ball shattered, exploded and disrupted the horrible scene.

Harry looked at Ivan, her distraught face being covered by her hands, ashamed. He went over to her and cradled her gently.

"It's ok, Ill protect you" he cooed

"But I can never forget what he did to me! Ever! It was horrible!" she wailed.

She was limp and helpless in his arms. Harry began to stroke her long hair.

She looked up at him with those honey pot eyes, and he started back at her with his green ones. There they were, lost in each other's gazes… and all of a sudden, their lips met.

They were in a very tight embrace, both unwilling to let go, both holding onto each other with all the strength they had.

Still in immersed in a passionate kiss, Harry lay her down gently on one of the rugs on the ground in the Divination room.

Ivan had never felt so secure, comfortable and safe in all her life. Laying there, making love with the green eyed boy who she had such a connection to… she felt amazing. Together they rolled around in the room, their bodies pressing against each other, expressing true love.

Harry could still feel her wet tears on his cheek, and this made him want to make love to her all the more. He was deadlocked with Ivan. He could not let her go.

All of a sudden, they heard the chattering sounds and shrieks or a class coming to the room! They were so close to the door.,

"We have to get out!" Harry said. "Accio Dart!" he yelped.

Very quickly a broom came and he picked Ivan up and sat her on it, and he sat down on it, and they flew away from the room just as the door began to open.

Their mouths were still locked in a romantic union of true love while they flew far far away to the lake, isolated where no one would ever see them having the best sex of their lives.

Suddenly, Ivan shrieked out in pain.

"What is it?" cried Harry.

"I don't know! My legs… They're…"

They looked down at her long legs and they began turning in a long scaly mermaids tail.

"What happened?" creid Harry

"I don't know!" Ivan wailed. This has never happened to her before.

Suddenly, she started choking. She was gasping for air, not knowing what to do. Harry began to panic, then he realised what he had to do. He effortlessly picked her up and ran to the lake and put her in. Her body submerged beneath the surface, and she quickly rose up out of the water.

"Thankyou for saving my life!" she said, now that she was in the water she could breathe.

"Why did this happen?" he asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what we can do…" she muttered regretfully…

"Wait!" Harry said. There's this stuff called Gillymerweed. I think if I steal it from Snape's office all the time, I can come here and visit you under the water as much as possible!"

"Wow, that's a great idea! We can be together that way!"

"Ill be right back!" he grabbed his broom and flew away quickly…

The end f another chapter! Wow, I cant wait till chapter 3. im so glad im writing out my ideas. Cant wait. Ok, byebye! Review for me~


End file.
